


The Love Inside

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Community: ff_exchange, Community: megaflare_ff, Drama, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Time, Flashback, Loss of Virginity, Mid-Game, Post-Game(s), Pre-Canon, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Sky Pirates, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...there was an unhappy young Princess who lost her Prince... after two years of loneliness and survival, she secretly falls in love again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfinished Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers set on the post-game after Ashe's coronation.

_May the love hidden deep inside you heart_

 _find the love waiting in your dreams._

 _May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow_

 _wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays._

                                                 – _Kay Knudsen_

 

 _  
_

After four years, where Ivalice and it's dark times of war and violence between two nations. Four years where the Empire took control on a small kingdom of Dalmasca. Four years she sworn vendetta and brought her kingdom back...but in two years, two years of aching and intense memories she remembers that night where he desired her in their secret place...

Tonight, she's alone and waited. Waiting patiently she sat there outside of a large balcony of her castle. It is the balcony on the eve of their wedding four years ago where she and her new husband, her beloved Prince, holding hands together as they overlook the entire city of Rabanastre. It is the same balcony four years followed after the endless war where the Sky Fortress Bahamut lies there at the outskirts of the city.

She refused to sleep. She remains awake. She's sitting there on the middle of the night. She was patient as her face was silent as solemn, enjoying the view to the ruins of the sky fortress to the glimps above the full moon. It shines and it's glows, calm and illuminates, and it's past midnight. The city of Rabanastre spread around the less firefly-like flickered lights. Two airships sailing smooth around the city. The warm winds she felt–the breeze from the vast deserts of Estersand writhing around her body. And the dark skies were surrounded with silver stars and moonlight streaked across the city and across the balcony.

She sat there in a white iron bench, her arms were wrapping her legs against her chest. Her head laid against her knees and she smiled firmly. Her eyes looked down as she opens the palm of her right hand were her wedding ring. The ring that her Prince had given her during the wedding.

It was an emotional yet powerful fairy tale: Once upon a time...one year ago there was an innocent, vulnerable, and exquisite woman-child of nineteen, she had grown up lonely but strong and hauntingly beautiful being. As a sole surviving member of the Royal family and descendant of a Dynast King, she was a Princess who lost everything. She's sworn a revenge for her family and her beloved Prince. And above all, her Dalmasca itself. She had dedicated herself to the desperate and brave insurgents of the Resistance movement where she leads is to fight their nation. She liberates to free Dalmasca from the Occupation with the help of her new companions. Her comrades. Her loyal friends. Now, she had won and restore her kingdom. The war has ended at last.

And then at the coronation the following month after the fall of the Bahamut, she dedicated to her loyal soldiers, her close friends and her loved ones to fight and to protect for Dalmasca. To this day, Ivalice has it's new horizon. A new day has dawned. It was the dawn of the Golden Age of Peace and the people of Dalmasca welcome her as Queen.

As a Queen, she honored herself and to her royal subjects. Triumphantly gave a word of hope and liberation to her people. Her duties are to help rebuilding the future of Dalmasca. And thereafter, she's at the conference room of her castle along with politicians, senates and members as witnesses, the newly young Archadian Emperor and the Rozzarian leader are shared and reconciled with her as an agreement to signed a peace treaty.

But inside her Hume shell: she was trapped. Trapped in a loneliness and wretched world. A world had gone mad. A world that turns the tides around her upside down. It was dangerous journey goes ahead of us. A journey to the distant worlds. She dearly missed her friends – two free-spirit youngsters, a loyal knight who sworn duty is to protect her, a dashing sky pirate and his Viera partner. She can reached them again someday.

For the moment as she stood alone in this warm midnight, she stared down at the ring and closed it onto her palm. She still resting her head on her knees as her eyes closed . And then she waited. She is waiting for him. Waiting for years and months wanted to see him again once more. Waiting for day and night she wanted to see his face and to hear his soft voice. Waiting her arms are hunger around him. Waiting for the passion and desire that still burns within her response from his embrace. Waiting she wanted him to tempt and welcome her body and soul again. Waiting.

And so, after two eternal and forbidden years. Memories still haunt her life forever. Memories that she'll remembers to this day and she'll never forget that night where he showed her the true meaning of love. It was an unforgettable, timeless and ethereal moment.

It wasn't the arms for her Prince. It was the arms of a sky pirate.

Yes, it was love inside her. And her ring, it was what started the whole affair. And the fairy tale it's not far from over, but it's added with yearning passion and adoration. And yes, it's in the middle chapter of the story.


	2. Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers set on the middle-game in flashbacks: Phon Coast (before Archades/Draklor Lab).

_Flashback_

 

Memories of the past surfaced, bringing her back to the time a year ago, when she and the sky pirate had first met. They met as strangers at the sewers of the Garsmsythe Waterway, only to catch up with one another once again at the Archadian dreadnought _Leviathan_.

Then, before making their way to their next destination, the water sands in the Jagd Yensa territory, she urged him to _steal_ her in exchange for leading him and her new comrades to Raithwall's Tomb. At this point, they were still little more than strangers.

Next followed the impossible, which was to change her life, as the sky pirate propositioned her so properly, while holding his hand out to her...it all started with the ring. An exchange to find something... somewhere.

"I promise to return it to you. As soon as I find something more valuable."

The ring was compensation for the treasure he did not obtain in Raithwall's tomb, where she successfully retrieved the Dawn Shard. Furious and hesitant for just a moment, she looked down at her ring. The ring was the only reminder she possessed of a beloved who was lost. Her prince was the man she cared for and loved to the advantage of both of their nations. He was expressly chosen for her Dalmasca and for his Nabradia. They had also shared a bond with one another when they were children and pledged to share their vows of faith as equals. For her, her love for him grew stronger. She knew now that they could have had a bright future together. Instead, they simply loved each other, compressing a lifetime of love into few, precious moments. And now it was all over...

She was afraid to leave the past behind. _I have no choice_ but to _let go of the past,_ she thought with a sense of guilt and despair. _I have no choice..._

Disappointed, she finally let out a sigh of relief. She slowly slipped her ring from her finger and placed it into his palm. Her eyes rose to meet his in this intimate moment. They paused until, embarrassed, she abruptly turned her eyes away from his and walked away from him.

She lived miserably for two years, as an innocent and sincere nineteen-year-old widow of a slain prince. She had never previously felt as though a certain life force were actually making her weak. Her greatest desire was to continue fighting for her country and for the safety of her people. But within her soul, she had sacrificed and committed herself to her husband for the rest of her life. Losing her husband filled her with grief and sorrow; losing her kingdom crushed the blood in her veins. But when she saw the apparition of her prince at Raithwall's Tomb, her heartbeat raced, and she began tormenting herself once again; she wanted to die right alongside him. Then, her fellow knight, comrade-in-arms of the Resistance, and protector from her childhood years betrayed her and died for the sake of honor. All seemed lost to her.

In her innermost thoughts, she immediately understood what she must do: _Chase away your pain, Princess Ashelia. Do not despair. Wipe away your tears and stay alive for your country. The future of Dalmasca depends upon you. You must fight, Ashelia! Take your sword! Release the pain and suffering. Show everyone who you are! Your people are depending upon you. Your people await you as Queen!_

Her father was no more. Her brothers had also departed. She was the only heir to the throne, and she could defend herself and fight. She vowed to claim her inheritance and to keep her country safe at all costs.

She was alone until, for the first time in two years, she fell in love again.

 _I have a smile_

 _stretched from ear to ear_

 _to see you walking down the road..._

Her eyes were drawn to this elegant and mysterious sky pirate, and as she stared at him, the rich combination of his masculinity and attractiveness awakened in her a passion she had never suspected existed within her. Just looking at him, she could not help her enticement or her desire to appeal to him. She knew that he was Archadian due to the arrogant voice that she found disturbing, and yet, somehow, she became involved with this stranger from the Empire, who is not at all what he appears to be.

A pirate who chooses the freedom of the skies, he is an outlaw with a thirst for fortune and the richest of temptations around the ancient palaces and temples that he seeks out. And he has made himself available to the ladies from the past to the present, as she stealthily attempts to conceal her jealousy. He has everything that he desires and plenty of experience of his own.

She listened to tales about sky pirates told by her governess when she was a little girl: they were described as brave, free-spirited buccaneers of the skies, who travel around the world and escape to freedom, particularly freedom from the territorial wars, as they search for more valuable treasures on hidden temples around Ivalice than ever before. Others, especially many of her father's ministers, regard them as bands of thieves, warlords, outlaws, and wanted criminals, breaking and entering the palace in an attempt to discover valuable royal treasure.

But this man differed from the other sky pirates, for he was a pirate of the world who knew just what it was that he dreamed of, she curiously described him. So bold, sophisticated, witty, and charming, with a cocky and sarcastic sense of humor. His handsome aristocratic features possessed a certain fragility that left her breathless. His soft upper-class accent made her swoon. His skin was a light copper, like some combination of pure amber and gold. He was made of fire and steel, unlike anyone that could ever possibly be imagined. In her dreams, she wished to approach him with an impulsive fierceness, to be close to him. By gods, she longed to kiss him...

Fool! What a _terrible_ mistake these feelings were! Because she is a princess, for Faram's sake! She is afraid to reveal her shameful emotions, afraid that someone will threaten to take away her title, afraid that the people of Dalmasca will think that the heiress to the royal throne has fallen into the arms of a sky pirate. It would be a scandalous threat to a great number of people and would make her life crazy. Or worse. She might no longer be deemed sane, might be thought to be in the grip of madness and guilt. Her mental capitulation would soon become a physical reality; thus, she must act cautiously. But soon, if she just waited a short while, the moment of desire would surely pass.

Thereafter, they became closer acquaintances in the midst of a dangerous and perilous journey– despite tense conflict and misreadings between the two. On the Ozmone Plain, they arrived in time to help the rest of the group fight against their enemies. After killing one enemy and then another, she was ambushed by a Viper behind her, but the sky pirate grabbed her, and they fell to the ground together, as he drew his gun in order to finish off the Viper. She lay on top of him, her heart racing as his warm hazel eyes met hers. The physicality and seductiveness of his face unsettled her, as she feared that he might kiss her. _Is he going to do it_ , she wondered. The moment quickly shattered; he stood up as his hand lifted hers and guided her to her feet. She thanked him in an awkward but polite manner, as he bestowed an ingenious and easy smile upon her. She walked away from him to join her companions.

They took the long roads of Greenswathe in the Golmore Jungle before reaching Paramina Riff. He graciously smiled at her again, as she tensely turned away from him, quite distraught. She felt a scarlet blush spread across her face. On that occasion, her feelings towards him surfaced again, and she tried to force herself to relax, to act tranquilly, rather than as though she found herself in the midst of a girlhood crush. Flirting with an attractive sky pirate enraptured her and made her quite temperamental, as usual. She made a decision, turned back to him again, and responded to his smile with a firm smile of her own.

 _We meet at the lights_

 _I stare for a while_

 _the world around us disappears..._

After the excursion from the icy, frozen mountains of Bur-Ormisace to the warm, white, sandy beaches of the Phon Coast, she and her friends rested at Hunter's Camp before heading to Archades. She was alone, walking slowly to the beach, when suddenly, she tripped, but to her surprise, the sky pirate's gentle hand caught hers in his. She could feel the warmth of his skin soothe her, touch her, invite her. A strong attraction welcomed her. And then, she smiled firmly at him, standing tall, as he let her hand go.

She stood next to him, staring out across the blue skies and the crystal clear turquoise waters, where the two youngsters were laughing and playing on the water, while the knight/protector and the pirate's partner from Viera converse far less flirtatiously in the distance between the shaded palm trees.

She gazed at him, as she listened to this tale of his past. A pirate of the world who escaped from the past, his soul tormented. She heard about his true identity. About how he had been selected to be a judge by his good father, who had gone mad. And all about his father's dark obsession with the power of nethicite, until he approached the brink of madness. He lost his own father to a stone; their relationship could not last much longer. And no one could save him. From then on, he could no longer stand it. He abandoned the judges. He abandoned his father. And then he ran away from him, cutting his ties with the past.

She came to comfort him in the same manner in which she comforted her prince two years ago. She had behaved quite foolishly and thoughtlessly back then. She had refused him, afraid that he would reject her.

 _Just you and me_

 _On their island of hope_

 _A breath between us could be miles..._

That warm evening, she sat alone on the white sands, observing the distant oceans. The evening skies grew dark and were soon filled with stars. Then, she turned, as someone approached her. The sky pirate stopped before her.

"Enjoying such a romantic spot alone, princess?" the sky pirate asked with humor. "All you need is a bit of company. May I join you?"

"Well,..." she said kindly. "...if you please, pirate."

He sat down on the sand beside her, as they gazed across the distant seas.

"I'm glad that you're here with me, princess," he said into her ear in a low tone.

"Me, too," she said softly, as her eyes met his.

They both smiled at one another, as they enjoyed the starry evening. The bright stars. The moon illuminated the sky, and its beams reflected on the distant waters.

They discussed their childhoods and their past lifestyles as well. He told her about walks with his father in the flower-filled grasslands of the Valendian countryside, about the sweet, heavy scent of wild berries and apple trees only yards away from his family's summer retreat at Galli, where his mother picked her fruit straight off of the tree, and about the clear blue waters of the lakes of Cyriliah, where his cousin taught him how to fly fish and a little luck helped him catch a large fish.

She told him about her childhood in Rabanastre. Her grandmother took her on her first tour around the palace. Her uncle taught her how to dance, while she stood upon his feet in the empty ballroom in Bhujerba. An equestrian, she rode her first pet chocobo across the waters of the Giza Plains, while two knights warned her not to be so reckless and to be careful of falling into puddles. She enjoyed riding with her father in his newly remodeled royal airship, as they traveled across the Galtean Peninsula. And finally, she told of her first meeting with little Prince Rasler, during which they told jokes, laughed, and played day in and day out, even hiding together under the dining table in order to steal a star fruit one time in the middle of her father's conference meeting, only to be caught and surprised by the royal guard.

They laughed and talked about anything and everything... gradually, their laughter died away.

"Are you sure, Balthier?" she said as her smile turned into a frown. She watched the reflection of the moon upon the water. "Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know," he said firmly. "Perhaps I may be able to see him again. You should meet him someday, but not like this...he's not the father that I once loved, since my mother passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that," she stammered.

"It's alright," he nodded lightly, as he lowered his eyes.

"Tell me what happened? How did she d–"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. Let's not talked about it right now," he deflected, at a loss for words.

"Alright, then." She turned her head and gazed down at her knees, away from him.

There was a pause. She looked at him. "When we reach Archades, I have a bad feeling about what may happen to you...Gods, this is stupid."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Ashe–"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She looked away, as she gazed back at the sea.

"Tell me then."

She took a breath and sighed. Then, she spoke. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself, Balthier." In her mind––she lied. "I know how you feel."

"Princess, a leading man never hurts his feelings, you know that," he said with a witty grin and a simple, mischievous laugh. "I'll be fine. Really."

"I can help you. If you need _us._ "

"Thank you. But I can do it for myself. He's my father, and I certainly have to face him."

She stood silent. "Does Fran knows about this? The whole thing?"

"No, just you," the sky pirate answered. "You're the only one I trust."

She paused and then smiled once more.

"Once you destroy the nethicite, will you be ready to move on to fight and restore your kingdom?"

"I do not know. But I have to."

"But you won't make use of the stone's power, will you?" He looked over at her.

"It's not the stone's power that I seek. I don't care about that. All I want is my true power to bring back the place to which I belong. Everything that I have cared for since I married him. It's a matter of survival, as I stand against the Empire of my will. I will stop the Empire at any cost. I will do whatever it takes to win."

"Now that will be good." The sky pirate whistles, impressed by her words and passion.

As she gazed upon the horizon, she stated, "When I was a child, my governess read me a story about a princess who lost everything. She wanted her kingdom back from her wicked evil stepmother who had poisoned her father. She didn't know what to do until a good fairy and her companions helped her and turned her stepmother into a frog. She reclaimed the throne and eventually married her true love. It was a simple fairy tale.

"In reality, I had never ruled the country before my brother took over." Her face grew stern, as she frowned. "Maybe I don't believe that the people ever wanted to be queen. I'm too young to be queen. But what would happen to Dalmasca without a ruler?"

"You will be queen, Ashe. Your people need a ruler," he said softly, as his eyes met hers. "Soon. You'll be a very good queen."

"Thank you, pirate," she smiled sadly.

"You're welcome, queen."

"I don't have the title yet."

"I know," he humored her, as he gave her a sly wink.

They both smiled and fell silent. The other companions had fallen asleep quite early. He leaned forward, resting both arms above his knee and inhaling the scent of the fresh tropical air. She looked up at the starry sky above. She was remembering how, as a child, she had stared at the walls of her nursery, painted with silver moons and stars.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

She lowered her eyes to gaze down at the sand. "Have you ever been in love before?"

"Why do you ask?" He responded with a question of his own. "Have you?"

Her face turned red, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm asking you a question, Balthier," she said in a small voice, as she gazed at him. She was aware of his weakness towards women to appear suave and proper. "Just having a friendly chat, that's all."

He swallowed. He was foolishly nervous, like a shy schoolboy. The truth is he had never been in love before, not since his adolescence. Nothing in his previous experiences had prepared him for such a moment.

As a pirate of the world, he had charmed and teased countless women in different places. He had enjoyed them and forgotten them. It was just a playful activity.

"No," he answered. "I've never been in love with a woman. Never in my life since I was very young."

She smirked. "And yet, you still _love_ women."

" _That_ is why you've been asking me these questions." He beamed at her. "It's just an act of flirtation."

"You're lying," she teased him and laughed in good humor. She had not laughed in two years, since the death of her prince. "I'm sure of it–"

He scoffed. "No comment. Thanks for the interview, princess. What about you?"

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked warmly. "Was Prince Rasler your first?"

She never forgot about her time with her husband. As children, they had been best friends. As grown ups, they were lovers as well as husband and wife. "We loved each other as husband and wife in order to serve Dalmasca. I loved him as he loved me..." Her voice grew timid. In her mind's eye, she saw the day of the wedding on which the prince's homeland was destroyed. And then, on the following day, after the ceremonies and the meetings, the Prince was ready for battle against the Empire. He faithfully promised to return to her. She was waiting for him. Waiting for his return from Nalbina, desperate to throw her arms around him, kiss him, and welcome him to their wedding night. Waiting.

But he returned in a coffin, a lifeless body that she beat in a paroxysm of grief. She felt as though she had been shot in the heart and wept and wept.

She broke down. "He's dead now. Let's not to talk about it. It's all in the past," she said firmly and then turned towards him. "Thank you for the interview, Balthier."

"You're welcome, princess," he said, trying to comfort her. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't you worry...I'll keep an eye on you. I promise."

"Thanks. I'm glad that I'm on your side," she replied, as his eyes bored into her, taking her in deeply. She blinked and averted her own gaze, suddenly uncomfortable. "What I..." He stared at her.

She said nothing, looking back towards the sea.

 _Let me surround you_

 _My sea to your shore_

 _Let me be the calm you see..._

She never knew just how long she sat beside him. She hugged her knees together against her chest. Her eyelids lowered as though half asleep. Hearing the sounds of the waves soothed her.

But then she felt the touch of his finger, tracing and lightly stroking a single hair of hers. Stroking and brushing it again, a caress of her right cheek followed. He cupped her delicate chin to move her gently toward him. Her skin and her stomach shivered against her spine. Her pulse beat faster against her chest. Her brown eyes directly met his hazel eyes, dark, warm, and tempting. She could feel the midnight breeze of the ocean waves embrace her. Her fragile body was pulled towards his touch.

Was she going insane, or was she being erotically hypnotized? It was as though a spell had been cast upon her. She enjoyed what she was sensing with her body and with her soul. It was like therapy. In silence, she remained calm and relaxed but she lost a bit of her control, as he leaned closer to her.

His lips touched her cheeks, softly and gently, like a fresh breeze. His soft kiss traveled across her skin and seemed to give her small, electric shocks. His mouth moved to her ear; she could feel and hear his breath against her earlobe. His touch caused her eyes to close, as though she were in a trance. His caresses traveled across the purity of her skin, admiring her trust in him and her innocence. He kissed her petal-like skin, exploring and experimenting from her eyelids to her collarbone, and finally his mouth landed on her lips. Slowly and carefully, his tongue explored the tip of her lower lip, as she moaned lightly. His left hand slowly lifted to stroke the swell of one of her breasts.

She had never felt like this before. Not like this. The fiery kiss. Yes. His mouth parted willingly beneath hers, he wanted to kiss her for hours and hours, wanting her completely. She followed him. Her hand moved slowly onto his shoulder in order to pull herself closer. Her heart was hammering violently. Her body collided with his as her right arm wrapped around his neck. She couldn't take it. She was with him. She wanted far more than his kisses. She wanted his hot tongue, his body, his soul...she wanted him. _Dear Gods in heaven,_ she would love him...forever...

But then, the spell was broken. She moved her head firmly away from him, suddenly awakened from a dream of passion. Her mouth opened, as she breathed rapidly. "No, I can't," she whispered, trembling, trembling like a timid, frightened child. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have done that..."

"Ashe, I..."

"Please. I'm sorry," she said in confusion. "I–I need to be alone." She didn't turn toward him. Or look at him. Instead, she hugged her knees, looking at the ocean again.

He stared hard at her again, afraid to touch her, as though she were made of delicate glass. Losing himself in her fragile beauty, he hesitated and then arose from the sand before leaving her.

 _Oh but every time I'm close to you_

 _there's too much I can't say_

 _and you just walk away..._

"We're going to have to wake up early, if we want to get there on time. The weather will soon change,'' he said, staring at her intensely for a moment, as she remained seated upon the sand, hugging her arms around her legs. She said nothing, still trembling.

"Goodnight, princess," he finally said, hesitating slightly before he turned away.

"Goodnight, Balthier," she said, without looking at him or turning back towards him again, as he walked back to the camp.

But the moment had passed; she lowered her forehead to her knees, overwhelmed by guilt and shame.

She felt lifeless. Her arms hugged her legs. She had almost lost control when he touched her. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She pressed her hands to her face. She loved him.

 _And I forgot_

 _to tell you I love you_

 _and the night's too long_

 _and cold here without you..._

But hell! Someone was watching her mind. It wasn't an apparition of her prince that was watching her mind. Hell no! Her face was deathly pale. She must be mad. Loving a sky pirate would drive her mad. The cold seemed to chill her through to the bone. She shivered, wrapping her arms even tighter around herself, as her eyes closed for a second. Upon reopening them, she shed a few tears.

 _I grieve in my condition_

 _for I cannot find the words to say_

 _I need you so..._

It had been either an act of love or an act of lust.

 _What shall I do?_ She thought in prayer, as the love she felt within her remained there still, waiting patiently.

* * *


	3. Their Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers set on the middle-game in flashbacks: Balfonheim Port and Cerobi Steppe (after Pharos/Ridorana Cataract and before Bahamut).

The following day, after they'd returned from the Pharos Lighthouse at Ridorana Cataract, dusk fell over the heart of the seaside town of Balfonheim Port, turning it into a jubilant and bustling evening. The merry sounds of music and laughter rejoiced around the harbor, and the tides at the wharf were swayed by the cool winds.

There were hours of exhaustion and sadness after the Sun Cryst was destroyed and their newest ally had sacrificed himself. The other tragedy was the madman in his derangement was _saved_ by his own son and drifting into oblivion by the Cryst. The pirate of the world had lost his own father again.

And the apparition of her Prince was nothing but an illusion who controlled her––the benefactor chosen as their new _Dynast King_. But she refused and killed the false apparition who deceived her on her Treaty Blade. In her heart, she was at peace with her real Prince and her memories of her past.

Midnight came, and she was still awake; she snuck quietly out of her room. Everyone was asleep after the dinner at the Manse. Everyone slept except the sky pirate. She didn't talk or respond to him during the departure from Archades and then afterwards at the Giruvegan. Her feelings for him made her tolerate and forgive. In her heart, she was aching for him and loved him. Was he angry with her after she refused his passionate kiss at the Phon Coast? Or was it just to remind him of the death of his father at the Pharos? She had to paid her respects to him.

He's disappeared into thin air, left alone to go to town in the middle of the night. She left the manse to look for him, searching around town surrounded by drunken and singing revelers. She pushed one of the drunkards out of her way in disgust, and kept running.

She believed he was alone drinking at the Whitecap . . . and flirting with a lusty barmaid. She felt revulsion.

But he was not there when she arrived at the tavern. She spotted the willowy, kind-hearted Viera, alone at the table after his partner left for the aerodrome without saying a word. After leaving the tavern, she arrived there, but the Strahl's departure was too late.

 _Where in Ivalice is he going?_ She wondered uneasily.

Patiently, she asked the receptionist where the Strahl located. She looked on the map locator where the airship had landed. 'Here it is, ma'am. She's landed there nearby Cerobi Steppe . . . and it's twenty miles from here.'

'Thank you so much. Good evening,' she said politely she left the aerodrome.

Hesitating, she decided to go back to the Manse and wait for him. She walked quickly to the streets and then to the border where she rented a chocobo at the nearby stables.

* * *

The lush grasses, trees, and large stones graced the meadows of Cerobi Steppe at the open and warm evening. Beyond its borders, the shining reflection of the nearby lake was touched by the moonlight. The windmill's blades turned slowly as the winds danced across the fields under the starry night. Adamatites grazed continently nearby the river, while wolves and coeurls prowled across the darkness.

Riding a chocobo is the safest way to travel, she reminded herself with her pet riding across the Estersand desert to the Westersand. The fresh breeze soothed her while she rode with her chocobo faster across the Dalmascan desert.

They rode along the trail from South Liabell Hill to the nearest windmills of the Terraced Bank, where she finally spotted the Strahl's landing site near the Journey's Rest. She halted and jumped down from the bird's back and took the reins in her hand, walking to a nearby tree close to the airship. She tied the reins around the small tree trunk in front of her and nuzzled the chocobo's beak. Patiently, she walked alone directly to the Strahl.

She saw that the hatch was open, and she glanced around the field, looking for him, but saw nothing. Quietly, she climbed inside; and then she found him . . . .

She found him alone in the cockpit, in the darkness. Sitting there silent and somber. She thought he was asleep as she walked toward him. She could see his white tunic off his vest; his holster was hanging on top of the co-pilot's seat. And when she moved closer and spoke his name, the sky pirate raised his gun in surprise and aimed at her. She screamed.

'Princess?' he said in disbelief as his eyes widened and he exhaled in shock. He lowered his gun and tossed it on the seat beside him. 'What in the name of Gods are you doing here?'

She sighed and caught her breath and then swallowed as her eyes met his. His tunic was halfway unbuttoned at the top as she could see his exposed chest and amber skin. With embarrassment, her cheeks turned scarlet and she turned away from him.

'I'm telling you about my equestrian skills with a chocobo and you almost killed me!' she retorted in anger. 'I've been looking all over for you, Balthier.'

'Well at least you didn't fall in the puddle,' he scoffed.

'It doesn't matter,' she interrupted. She moved without looking at him. 'Anyway. I don't bother to wake up Basch to escort me in the middle of the night. He didn't know where I was. So Fran got in and covered for me; she'll take care of everything.'

'Fran's soft on your knight, I see.'

'I know that.' She raised her eyebrows in disbelief about her witness of her knight's affairs. 'From the beginning, of course.'

He wiped his tired eyes and was sober as she continued. 'I just came here that you'll alright,' she explained. 'She told me you went elsewhere from the Port. So I followed your tracks.'

He cleared his throat. 'I wanted to be alone for a while, on the Strahl.'

'In the middle of the night?'

'It's private in my precious airship alone,' he answered. ' I need peace-and-quiet and meditation around here.'

'Oh, I see . . .' she said as she moved toward to the back of the passenger seat. She laid her hand gently on the leather of the seat. She closed her eyes and took her breath.

Her eyes rose to him as he went back to his seat. She'd never seen this pirate of the world as a subdued and unfortunate soul. He could feel her somber eyes on him. She wanted to comfort him. To kiss him once more like the other night at the Phon Coast. _Not yet. Just take your time, Ashelia._

'Balthier, I'm terribly sorry about your father,' she said softly. 'What you did is to save him.'

'Save him?' he replied, then scoffed again as he looked away from her. 'I've killed that bastard.'

'Don't say that–'

'I killed him because I _saved_ him,' he said, vexed. Both arms rested against his knees. 'Did you see why I saved him? He's not the old man who used to be a good man. Too late to love him back. After all, it's over now, Ashe. It doesn't matter. All for nothing is that bloody stone.'

She remembered a long time ago at the Phon Coast when he warned her: _Don't give your heart to a stone._

She refused to give her heart to her false Prince. She refused to give her power as the new Dynast King. Nothing more. She sighed and frowned at him. 'I'm deeply overwhelmed. Stop hurting yourself—'

'Don't be so stubborn!' he demanded. 'Would you please stop acting like my mother, for G—'

'Excuse me? I'm not stubborn!' she recoiled, her eyes burning. 'And I'm not _your_ mother, pirate!'

'Then stop treating me like a child, Princess.'

'I just want to help.'

He gave a harsh, derisive laugh as he turned away to the window. 'Fine. That's the way you want it? I'll leave you alone.' She hesitated. 'I don't want to see you end like this.'

She walked away as he stood up from his pilot's seat. 'Ashe, please!' he said, his voice died slowly. 'Don't leave me. Please stay.'

She stopped and turned to him. She could see his face was still somber and pained. Her eyes closed then opened to look at him. 'Tell me about your mother again, Balthier,' she asked in a tense voice. 'She died because of him? Was it?'

He took his breath as he stood and leaned against the seat. 'She was the most beautiful and intelligent creature I've ever seen. My father was madly in love with her when they were young. She and I became so close, the way she spoke and made sense to me. She and my father watched me, and I was obedient. It was a perfect family until she became ill. When I was ten I found her collapsed at the back of the garden. My father worked day and night to find a cure,' he said as his head lowered. 'Four months, and she was no longer beautiful but thin and weakened. Waiting to die. Waiting to see my father's face and mine for the last time. She died the day he found the drug to cure her. It was too late to save her.

'My father changed after my mother's death. I was sixteen when he positioned me as a judge, that was the day after we returned from Giruvegan. His wisdom faded and he went insane. He was always talking to himself with this Venat, this Nethicite in his hand, dark nonsense. Babbling. I tried to talk to him, talk about the memories, mother . . . everything we loved. His memories were erased; he did not remember a thing, and did not care about her anymore. Six years and I couldn't stand the sight of my father's damned charade . . .'

'So you ran away from him,' she moved an inch from him.

'That part of the past I'd rather forget now, Princess,' he retorted, but he couldn't meet her eyes. 'And it's hard to let it go.'

She listened as the sky pirate pressed his lips and exhaled. 'Forgive me for being angry at you.'

'Me too,' she said, 'I forgive you.'

He smiled firmly and glanced at her. 'I love them very much. I miss them. And I gave happiness to my father from his own free will.'

'The part I'll never forget is my own past,' she said wearily. 'After Rasler's death, then my family's, and then Vossler, I was helplessly alone. There is nowhere I can go, no safe place. All I have left is my salvation and this fight. I keep fighting until the last breath.' She stared at him. 'And then you met me. Then followed Fran, Vaan, Penelo, and Basch. I felt safe and secure, and I'd started a journey. A journey to find answers.'

'A journey to find answers,' he said. 'Every journey is an adventure that never ends, I'd say.'

She smirked. 'I guess you're right.'

'And you're the one who started the journey.'

'I did?' she wondered.

'Which means what we need is a leader,' he answered. 'And the leader is you. A soon-to-be Queen.'

She smiled in gratitude and sniffed. 'I thank you, Balthier.'

The sky pirate's somber face turned into a tender sly grin. 'We won't let you down, Your Highness.' He raised his hand as a promise. 'Swear under oath.'

'Thank you again.' She smiled at him in appropriate but simple manner. 'And when the battle is over, you are most welcome to stay at Rabanastre anytime.'

'You mean just me?' he pointed to himself.

'Yes...' _Oh, Hell!_ She shook her head in confusion and her face turned red. '...No–I mean you and Fran.' and she corrected in an awkward and suppressed laugh. 'You're both welcome to stay.'

'And are there more trinkets in your hidden palaces, Princess,' he said in a sarcastic manner.

'Balthier––'

Then he chuckled in a charming way. 'I'm just kidding!'

'I swear to Gods I'll have both of you a good reward when it's over.' She bit back her temper and looked at him in a courteous and curious manner.

'It's better than being thrown into a dungeon or a price on my head.'

She hesitated at the pirate's sense of humor, and then she turned to him. 'And what are you going to do next?'

'As a leading man, the freedom of the skies is where I belong,' he replied. 'Another journey, perhaps. I hope I'm alone in a sort of way to find a new adventure after you're crowned Queen.'

'You want something more dangerous?

He smiled. 'Precisely.'

She gave him a pleasant look. 'To find something more valuable?'

He smiled again. 'Indubitably.'

She laughed sheepishly; but something was missing. She stopped, and her face became worried and alienated. 'Before we've confronted Vayne,' she frowned as he glanced at her. 'There's something important to tell you.'

He listened; she was embarrassed, and she could hear his soft dark voice. 'If you are talking about the ring, Princess, I promise I'll gave it—'

She shook her head agitated. 'No, it's not.' she said. 'The ring is yours from now on, for luck.'

He paused as she continued, melancholic, soft and calm. 'What I mean is . . .' she sighed. 'I'm frightened . . . I'm frightened of being by myself. Of being a coward. Everything.' Her innocent eyes met his. 'And . . . I'm frightened at you, Balthier . . . because I'm frightened that I'm in love with you.'

His heart skipped a beat in surprise. He saw her face, a single tear falling from her eyes.

Her breath was shallow, her emotions deep. Her blood pulsed through her body. Love entered her. 'I haven't been in love in two years, until I met you.'

'Ashe . . .' his voice was strangled.

'I love you.' Her voice was revealing. Her eyes bored into his.

'And Rasler?' he asked, jealous. 'Do you still love him?'

'I gave up and left him in peace,' she replied. 'I don't want to grieve over and over again.'

'Ashelia . . .' He lowered his head and swallowed his hope. 'I love you . . . but I cannot be with you.' He said to her softly with sincerety and pain and then he looked up at her with a look that pierced her heart.

'Why?' she asked.

He sighed. 'We're in the two different worlds. You're the princess on a royal throne on the ground. I'm the pirate in the skies. I want to be with you more than ever, Ashe. But I can't . . . you're frightened that you might damaged to the damned. And you'll become the ruler for your kingdom. I'm doing it for myself. For freedom.'

'Like _loving_ women.' She said this in a rueful voice, jealousy raging inside her. 'Or Fran.'

'It's not what you think,' he scoffed. 'She's the best friend and partner I have.'

'So . . .' her eyes rose to his, 'you don't love me?'

'I want to . . . but we have our rules, you see,' he said. 'We have to stay apart.'

Logic and confusion had played no part at all in their personal drama. She felt weak, aware of his emotions and filled with terror at the comfort they gave her.

'I don't want to hurt you, Ashe,' he said as he tried to comfort her.

'Then why exactly?' she asked in demand.

He sighed and moved towards her. 'Don't you see? We're different. It's not a fairy tale. This is reality.'

'I don't care!'

He ignored her as he folded his arms and turned away from her.

She moved towards him and continued. 'That's because you're afraid of love. You're afraid of loving me,' she said, her face stern. 'It's not about me as a future Queen, it's about _me_. Isn't it?'

He spun at her. 'Princess—'

'Stop calling me _Princess_ , Ffamran!' she snapped his real name at him, quickly, then calmed down. 'I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid because you don't know how you feel. And I know, ever since we met. I know who you really are. Kind and generous. And you have a heart and a soul. Running from the past.'

This time he drew closer to her, face to face. Without touching her. Afraid to embrace her. 'I don't know what to do, Ashe,' he said gently. 'I know it's too hard, and that I'm fond of you . . . but I'm afraid that you've rejected me.'

' _I'm_ rejecting you?' she retorted.

'A romantic relationship will never work out,' he said, grinning. 'I know it's hard that we're not on the same path.'

Then she was silent as she wiped her tears. The Gods tortured her; she was in misery. 'You're right. We're not on the same path. I'm an heir to the Dalmascan throne. I can't let this happen. I can't be involved with a sky pirate; it may cause a scandal or destroy us both. As Queen, I have my rights for the sake of my country. I have more important things to do than fall in love. But in the inside, love insides me . . . it's inside me and I can feel it. I can't bear it or get rid of it, Balthier.' She smiled sadly as tears fell. 'All I want is the fairy tale.'

'Including marrying your true love?' His eyes warmed hers as his trembling hands brushed her cheeks. 'I don't want to hurt you and your title, my Princess,' he sighed.

She wanted to get close to him, invited him. 'Perhaps, we don't want have to get caught.' She had to do it. No one could get caught between them. They couldn't keep hiding from their love. Was there a choice?

'I don't know. It's too dangerous, I'm afraid.'

'What are we going to do . . .'

'I have to think it over.' He sighed again.

They shared a moment of silence: Their eyes began to close. Then he smiled lightly with a suggestion. 'I suppose we have to separate for a little while, Ashe. Someday . . . someday we could see each other again from time to time. As long we stay in touch, as long as you'll be waiting for me. Only the two of us. Alone. Without damage to the damned. No getting caught.'

He wanted to be near her. He inched closer to her lips without touching them. His heart raced in his chest.

'Balthier.' She said, her soft breath soothing his face.

'I promise I'll come back to you as soon as I return,' he declared.

She remembered when her Prince promised to come back to her. 'But how—how can we—' Her voice became softer. Her head and her eyelids lowered, she could feel his breath touch her skin. She felt her lips tremble, patiently attempting to kiss him. Would he kiss her? _Gods let me kiss him again!_ 'How can you?'

'I still have your ring,' he answered quietly. 'For luck.'

She smiled innocently like a shy and ordinary Hume girl. 'Someday. When I'm Queen. I'll make my own rules and regulations. No explanations. No threats. No shame.'

Their heads came still closer without embracing. Their bodies trembled, got closer inch by inch like two chessmen waiting to move. The heat of desire entered and he could see the doubt in her lowered eyes. Lust and passion stirred between them as they parted their mouths. 'You should go, Princess.' Then he refused as he murmured reluctantly to her. 'You have to go back.'

'Yes. I should.' She whispered to him. Her eye looked back at his.

He nodded slowly. 'It's after midnight, and you need some rest.'

'I know.'

'Shall I take you—'

'No.' She shook her head slowly. 'I'll be alright.'

'It's too dark to go out there.' He warned her.

'I'm fine. I have a feathered friend with me. And she's the bravest.'

'Survival of the fittest, eh?'

The stood as he slipped his hand away from her cheek gently. She took a breath and smiled. 'You get some sleep, pirate.' She said in a calm and appropriate manner as her finger pointed to his chest. 'And we'll have a lot of things to do before we move on.'

He scratched his head as he glanced around. 'Right, I'll manage.' He said, covering his mouth as he yawned. 'As long as I repair those blasted glossair rings tomorrow morning.'

'Well, it _is_ tomorrow.' She corrected to him.

'It's going to be a tough day ahead of us.' He grinned at her.

'And let the Gods pray for us all,' She replied as she walked to the exit. She turned to him and smiled again. 'Goodnight, Balthier.'

'Goodnight, Princess,' he said politely with a bow with a wink. And then she climbed out of the bridge. She left him alone.

She got out of the Strahl and walked back to the tree where the chocobo was held. She looked up at the dark skies; silvery stars stood there. She walked slowly and then stopped, her smile turned bleak. Her head lowered down as she gave a strangled, inarticulate cry. She still loved him, but he walked away from her. She still loved him, but he could not be with her. Pain and heartbreak rushed back. Love suffered for her. She would sacrifice herself at the end.

She took her breath and calmed down as she wiped away her tears from her face. She was walking when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. As she turned around, the sky pirate came out of the Strahl and walked straight at her, and he took her arm. His other hand caught her head and pulled her close to him with his lips pressed against hers.

It was fierce, hot and longing, and different from their simple yet passionate kiss at the Phon Coast. Her mouth was parted helplessly beneath his, her tongue was touching his as she moaned feebly. She could feel the back of her head on his hand, closing her gently to kiss her. She could feel his hand freed from her arm, and then as it moved to slip inside her white shirt. His hand moved smoothly around her back, climbing and caressing against the black fabric of her lower corset to her upper bare skin.

The intensity of her body drove her into oblivion; her trembling arm wrapped around his neck as he pulled her close. Her stomach shuddered against her spine. Her heartbeat raced faster. It was happening, every minute of desire she'd been waiting for.

'Balthier . . .'

She let him kiss her again and again as she lost her breath in the passion of his urgent mouth. His hot kisses moved to her cheeks, her collarbone, her soft hair, her ear, then moved back to her lips again as his tongue played on hers. He freed his hand from her hair, lowering down and cupping her breast, pressing her gently as she gasped. Ecstasy entered her mind and body. Every lust and arousal awakened her, and she felt like flying, flying to eternity.

Exhausted from the long impassioned kiss, their mouths opened to breathe. Their eyes closed as she leaned her forehead gently against his. She was shaking. She was hiding something from him. 'I'm scared, Balthier,' she whispered helplessly in a broken and weak voice. 'So scared.'

'Don't say that,' he replied in a whisper.

'Tomorrow . . .' she said, with a lie. Tears in her eyes caused her pain. 'We're going to die.'

'We won't,' he replied again.

Her mouth trembled to speak, afraid to tell something. Afraid she might involved—damage to the damned. An heiress to the throne who cannot break the rules . . . but . . . _Damn them to Hell!_ _I don't care. I can't take hiding anymore._ _What's done is done._ Tonight, she wanted something special. Relinquishement from sacrilege and shame, from fear and rejection.

And then she began to answer the truth: 'Make love to me.'

His eyes opened, surprised, and met her gaze. A feeling that gave him a true meaning is, afraid of abandonment and throwing his life away.

He'd never heard those words before. Despite the flirtation and wooing of dozens of women in the past. He'd never experienced feelings of making love. He'd never been in love with someone else. Not even his partner.

She continued. 'I don't know what's going to happen. I don't care if one of us dies. Or maybe we're on a different path and can never reach or see each other again. All I want is something I've never felt before. And I want is to be with you, right here and now.' Their heartbeats raced as her eyelids lifted and stared at his lovingly, her desire welcomed him with simple words.

'I love you.'

It was fate that he was enraptured by the face of a beautiful, sad, unfortunate, innocent, and dauntless nineteen-year-old Princess—who hadn't made love for two years. No other women in his past but her. He found her demure, alluring, and real. He saw that from the very beginning. He couldn't even sleep at night because of her beauty, remembering the past when he was posted as a judge where he heard the enigmatic name to his ears from one of the chattered guards. He just wanted a glimpse of her and how beautiful she was . . . until he spotted her and her name six years later, somewhere at the command bridge of the _Leviathan._

He was not afraid of love anymore. He wanted to experience love. He wanted to experience the first time to make love. He was not a pirate of the world: He was a man of the world who knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was her. He'd found her. He wanted to touch her.

'Ashelia,' he whispered in a tense voice and smiled sadly. His hand freed from one of her breasts to her cheeks, his thumb caressing gently her soft lips. 'How can I have done this without you?''

She tried to speak but could not. She was stunned by the knowledge that she was ready of her own free will. Waiting to be with him willingly.

He took of her hand and guided her back to the Strahl. They entered as he closed the hatch that no one could enter or disturb; he took her to a back corridor of his ship. They finally ended up his own cabin. He opened the door and pulled the door closed behind him. Her head rested on his right shoulder. He can feel her body trembling on his.

The cabin was dark but from the top of the window, moonbeams were spreading around the large bed. They both stood there at the door, silent and agitated, ready to make their move.

She hardly breathed as her forehead rested on his shoulder; she inhaled the scent of gunpowder, the leather from his vest, the spices of cologne . . . the scent of him. Her eyes closed as she continued to breathe his aroma. She could feel him touch her hair, his warm breath and embrace. She could feel her stomach against her spine. But she let herself go from fear. She was safe with him. She was safe with him because she wanted him. Every sensation and temptation surrendered to her pure innocence and her celibacy.

He took her head with both hands. Their eyes met. The look was of patience, lust, and longing. She looked at him, a single tear in her eye. Her heart rose in her chest but she could feel his heartbeat too. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, her cheek, her tears, and her mouth.

'Ashelia.' He whispered her name, and he wanted to taste her again. The touch of her tongue was of soft velvet as he licked it: It was luscious like a sweet flavor of honey. He wanted more and more. He let the kisses go as his both hands slid down to her neck.

She could feel his fingers unclasp her jeweled collar from her skin and drop it on the floor. Then he continued to the rest of the armor from her wrist and arm protectors, stripping down one by one, every item fell.

She didn't say a word, and she could not move. She just stood there, staring at him. She could see him as he undressed her like a child.

Her arms were freed from her armor with its moisture spreading around her. His head lowered down as he tasted her with his tongue. He rose higher and higher and as his mouth landed on the center of her bare neck, then licked her there as she caught her breath as she moaned with her eyes closed. He met his tongue again to hers as she could feel and taste the moisture from her own skin. His hands slid down to her hips and inside of her skirt; he touched her buttocks and pulled her close. She could feel his groin pressed harder against hers. She shuddered and sighed deeply: She could feel his erection through his trousers, hot and ready and pulsing. Her eyes were closed, drifting in time that she might collapse her body again.

He moved towards her as she leaned behind and sat against the bed. He sank one knee to the floor as he pulled one of her boots off and then the next, his warm fingers touching her cool skin as he slipped down her knee protectors.

He finished stripping her, and moved closer. One burning and trembling breath, he opened both of her legs and pulled her to his body. Faces met each other, waiting for an invitation of pure lust. His eyes roamed her delicate face for one long aching moment before the kisses began again.

But he didn't embrace her yet: he began to slip one hand on her inner thigh under her skirt. She was shocked as her both hands grabbed his, shaking her head.

'No,' she protested in a trembling, unsteady voice.

'Don't be afraid,' he whispered in his dark voice in her ear. 'Just let me touch this for you. If you don't want it, I'll stop.'

She shivered, unwittingly closed her eyes and swallowed. She could hear the words he said, and then she was relaxed and ready. She let go and said nothing. She was breathing faster and faster as she felt the cool metal of his rings against her inner skin. She was prepared and there was no turning back.

His hand moved slowly between her thighs as his working but trembling fingers searched and slid inside the undergarment was attached of her skirt, and there he finally touched the sensitive spot of her wetted folds: so soft, warm, and arousing.

She whimpered and gasped as she pulled closer, her right arm were around his neck as her forehead leaned down against his shoulder and her other hand on his arm, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She can feel his tongue exploring the tip of the back of her neck and her earlobe. His other hand slid under her white shirt again and on her back pulling her close as his other hand with its deft thumb flicked gently her sensitive pearl. Breathing and whimpering as his strong fingers inserted into her tightened walls—piercing her deeper, working her flesh tighter and then tighter. She cried in pain and frenzy as her leg trembled and moved against his working hand. She could feel the cold metal inside her as she shivered in bliss. She felt dizzy, as if the sweet pain would tear apart. Her lithe body began to twitch sporadically, and she groaned as the spasms ripped through her. Then the shock had her gasping in delirium as her nails dug against the fabric of his shirt and its skin, giving him pain.

She panted with pleasure and arousal as she looked at him. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered to him as she caught her breath. 'Please, forgive me . . .'

'Hush, my darling.' He said in his intense soft breath and kissed her forehead then her eyelids, his hands still working her inner flesh. 'Did I hurt you?'

She nodded her head and sniffed. Her aching eyes stared at his; she had a sweet, sensual look .

'Do you want to stop this?' he asked her, whispering in her ear.

She didn't respond.

'Say to me, my Ashelia.' His voice got softer and softer.

'I—' she lost her innocent voice and trembled. She felt it again when his fingers stabbed her walls as she gasped.

'Answer me.' Softer.

Tears burning her eyes in pain again. 'Balthier . . . I . . .'

'Answer me.' Closer.

She sighed as the strongest touch of his thumb flicked and pressed against her pearl. She could feel two of his fingers moving harder against her delicate spot until her muscles tightened around him: together between more pleasure and pain. 'I . . . I'm . . .' She almost lost her breath. '... _ahh!_ '

It was simple as he smiled sadly and his eyes closed. 'Do you want this to stop?' he asked again.

'Don't stop... _I beg you,_ _please don't._... _stop...love me more,'_ she said finally as she leaned closer and kissed him . . . passionately.

He'd only experienced pleasure with other women. He had enjoyed and forgotten them. But this innocent and inexperienced enigma of a Princess, he knew would never join their ranks. The combination of her vulnerability and willfulness had awakened him. He felt possessive of her.

So he gave her something special. He welcomed her completely. His wanted to love her but he could not be with her for the rest of his life. Someday, he would be with her after his journey ended.

For her, she wanted something bargained for. Every touch of her skin and inside her body gave a true meaning. Without humiliation and fear, she finally accepted her faith: abandoned her past, her grief, her loneliness, her cowardice, and her virginity . . . and all she wanted was love. The love inside her at last.

Desire invited them, their kisses locked and they moaned gently with intense lust. The warmth of his fingers still inside her writhing body—thrusting in and out, vibrations deep into her spine.

As his fingers moved faster and faster a third finger joined them. Her heartbeats raged out of control as she cried willingly to faint from pleasure.

After minutes of pure and sweetest ache and release, she was calm, fixed, and ready for him. But the heat and ache between her legs was still throbbing. She calmed down as she slipped her hands onto his open shirt and unbuttoned it. Her eyes looked onto his, and she could see his face was muted, somber and afraid.

'I want to see you,' she said slowly and softly in an alluring but harsh voice as her slow and tense fingers continued to unfasten his shirt.

He shuddered as he heard the words she asked him. So he let her to remove his shirt as he pulled her face into a kiss. Their tongues danced an erotic movement. They could hardly breathe during their embrace. He'd never felt this before, undressing in front of her. The sensuality flared through him.

She untucked his tunic from his trousers and slowly removed it, her innocent eyes on his half naked body. She could see the tanned, copper skin: pure with its luminescence and strikingly beautiful. His sculptured body was hard as marble, and she was bewitched and dumbstruck, which her memories back at the garden of her palace where she studies one of those magnificent statues stood in an afternoon sunlight. Her cool fingers caressed his warm skin, slowly stroking as he felt his face turn red and his body shiver from her touch. Only a single scar marred his perfect skin, running the length of his ribcage. With her eyes closed and breath fast, she traced it with the tip of her finger. She could feel the pulse throbbing on his skin. Her hand traveled slowly across his abdomen, down against his trousers with one hand innocently sliding in.

And there, with her eyes still closed as she touched the warmth of his sensitive skin. She stroked it gently, and moved slowly as she could feel the hardness of his length with a deep rhythm. She breathed and trembled with her eyes closed as she could hear her lover's soft gasps, moans, and shuddered breaths. She wanted to hear again as she forced its head with the tip of her thumb; he gasped. Harder, again and again as she could feel him suddenly lean in slight agony.

But he grabbed her wrist as her eyes flew open and a small giggle escaped; she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face flushed in embarrassment. 'Sorry,' she said shyly. 'I overdid it.'

'It's alright,' he said huskily with a kiss. He rose to his feet and pulled her from the bed.

He began to remove the last of her brooch and unbuttoned the top of her white blouse, revealing the creamy perfection of her skin. It slipped backwards from her shoulders and her breasts, slithering down. He followed and unfastened her lower corset and freed her flat belly. Then he finally unbuckled the belt of her red skirt and lowered both down around her ankles.

Stripping sent his pulse pounding and the blood roaring in his ears. He could see it all: the curve of her hips, the small and firm breasts, fuller than he imagined, the living glow of her milky skin reflected in the moonlight. Naked. Gods, she was perfect. And all he had ever dreamed of. A maiden emerged from the moonlight lake. She was the Princess in the fairy tales of his childhood: seductive and hauntingly beautiful. He wanted to ravish every inch of her body, to drive all thoughts of her Prince from her mind.

His hands moved slowly and cupped the softness of her breasts, squeezing gently as she gasped, trembling beneath his touch. His hot mouth set her aflame, lowering to her breast, sucking one hard pink nipple and then the next, lower and lower, as he kissed her stomach and the sensitive folds between her upper thighs with both hands against her hips. She was gasping again, this time with cries of pleasure and trembling breath. The burning touch of his tongue elicited a soft moan, stroking gently and slowly, then closer, and sucked at her pearl. Her head swam from the sensations of pleasure; she ached and felt bliss, and then she arched her head as she screamed in ecstasy. It made her faint, with both hands tangling and gripping his hair with her fingers.

'Ah. . .' she murmured timidly between gasped and cries. _'. . .Balthier.'_

His hot mouth rose back to her lips and she tasted herself on his. Her legs shook as she wound her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He was drunk on her, his addiction craving her body in full force.

With shaking fingers she was ready to remove his black trousers; he was awakened and excited and he concentrated on the taste of her mouth again. She wanted to see his whole body. She wanted to see him more beautiful, like one of those marble statues. Her hand slid down to his hips as she let his trousers down. She could see him with her own eyes, naked as she was silent as a mouse. He was well-formed and statuesque as a Hume. She wanted to see his body and welcome his nakedness to hers.

He stroked gently the silk of her silver hair and he slid his hand inside her hair and place it behind her head to pulled her close. He leaned his forehead on hers, eyes closed. His nerves and his breath controlled pain and excitement. The intensity of burning desire tortured him.

'Ashe.' His soft voice was trembled in a prayer. 'Do you . . . want this?'

'Yes.' She whispered as her eyes met his. 'As long as I want you.'

Her fear and anxiety calmed, and she lifted her eyes to his; she took his hand as she moved backwards to pull him slowly towards the edge of the bed. This time, she climbed and laid her back against the bed sheets. He followed her and laid down to join her. He was on top of her. The heat of his body spread through her. Skin met skin. Body met body. His hips met hers. Heartbeats ran violently against each other. His eyes met hers and lowered down to kiss her lips one last time. Then his lean body began to move and pulled her beneath him.

She was prepared and said nothing to him, until she gasped as she felt a single and slow stab inside her body for the first time. She cried into his mouth as he held her slowly with a steady, mounting rhythm that penetrated her completely. And there was shock for them both as he entered her in slow and stimulating movement.

She had waited for this moment for two years since the eve of her wedding, when her Prince left to defend his homeland, without even touching her. Without making love to her. Without the wedding night.

Tonight, this was her _wedding night_ and she was with this man. She wanted to feel what it was like and understand because she loved him so much. She loved him from the moment they met as allies, later as friends, and tonight as intimate strangers. She loved that she was separate from him in a forbidden world. She loved him in her heart and soul.

He was a skillful lover, and he was on top of her warm body. He invited her with a sweet thrust that surprised him. A pirate was searching for overpowering lust and feverish passions for the first time in his life. He dreamed he was traveling around the world alone, finding the most priceless treasures, and then he found something more valuable.

And the most valuable treasure was _her_. His Princess: his greatest treasure.

And so in this dark cabin: a princess of vengeance who fought for her kingdom and protected her people on the ground and a pirate of the world who sought his entire fortune and escape to freedom on the skies—shared each other's desire as their naked bodies copulated against their will. Their skin sweat like melting statues of ice emitted by the luminosity of soft moonlight. Their lovemaking was agonizing slow, sensual, memorable, and pure: an outbreak of rare euphoria and earthly passion.

Nothing could have prepared them for the inevitable.

The pain she felt was different that what she'd first experienced, and it was more powerfully sweet, intensely slow, and irresistible. And it was so hot and slick inside. And she felt a tingle of excitement again as her growing pearl rubbed against his pulsing shaft for the first time: its burning strokes drove upwards, then downwards. Again and again. And then harder, once, then twice, and deeper as he controlled himself. She was lying underneath him, throbbing with every stroke. He almost gasped and whimpered in pain, lowering his forehead to her upper shoulder as he let his breath out against her skin. She sighed in pleasure and her eyes shut with her tears as she gasped and moaned in torment. She wanted more pain and bliss, to hang on in a moment––waiting for the next move.

'I've been searching all over for you,' he whispered, a quiver of pain as he kissed her again. 'Every place . . . every year . . . I've found you at last.'

She said nothing and let her eyes close as she heard his deep exuberant moans against her dampened skin. Her hands traveled slowly on the smooth skin of his back to his bare hips, pulling onto her. As he pushed her in and pulled out slowly, she swam on soft waves of ecstasy, breaking into her. Again and again.

Then his thrusts were harder. Again and again. She locked her legs around his hips, her arms hooked around his upper back to pull him close. As the heat rose between their flesh, higher and higher, his hands gripped the sheets, as he continued to pushed her slowly and roughly against him. They parted their mouths in a hungry kiss, then she arched her head and her body willingly against him as he kissed her lips, her neck, and her collarbone, whispering her name. Her eyes were still closed to escape to freedom. Freedom from her own pain and past. Freedom from the memories of grief, loneliness, and fear that tormented her.

And then it happened, she understood why she had clung to him—and it made her cry, whimper, and scream in climax. She loved him and called his name.

And then his mouth gasped and he roared as he stabbed her harder and faster. Again and again. Hotter and hotter with ache and bliss, more pain and pleasure. Again and again. The thrust rose instinctively, and she begged him pleadingly to keep going; she gasped and cried and screamed in a tremor of overpowering joy and frenzy and . . .

And then it stopped with a shock. Their cries merged and collapsed from a bursting, sweet, and soaring bliss. Released from physical and emotional magicks of extreme paroxysm that convulsed both of them. They left the intense and aching pleasure as they looked into each other's eyes, panting, hearts beating.

He nearly killed her with a series of enticing aftershocks its releasing his seed of desire into her. She forgave what he'd done, but she was barely alive as her ribcage moved. Barely alive and relieved after wild ecstasy. And there were tears in her eyes as she recovered from the stimulating and sensuous stabs.

He lowered down to kiss her gently and softly on her forehead, her eyelids, her soft lips. 'I love you.' He murmured in a whisper with a shudder.

Her love finally _outside_ at last. She was calm and sighed in sweet tenderness. And then she replied with a whimper back to him. 'I . . . love you. . .'

His eyes closed in silence as his forehead lowered gently against hers, his fingers stroked her soft sweaty cheek. 'I love you more because I want to die with you, my sweet Princess.' He stammered in pain with a tear in his eyes, panting with the blissful exertion. 'Oh Gods, I just can't help it . . .I can't this let this happen . . . but I want more like this . . .'

'Then love me again,' she said softly, and she moved her hands to his bare buttocks and pulled him closer between her legs, still buckled around his. 'Do this again.'

'Ashe . . .'

'Balthier, please, I don't care . . . just love me now for awhile.'

He was surprised, and he could see her alluring and tempting face. The calm and serenity of her naked, youthful body was aglow and spread from the moonlight. It struck him. He smiled.

They would live or die tomorrow, perhaps never to see each other again. Without speaking and sharing their intimate moments. The passion between them. Nothing. Tomorrow they would say nothing to each other. Tomorrow they would act like only allies.

Fighting for freedom. For sacrifice. For honor.

Tonight was their time. Nothing more. Nothing less.

And then he was ready to guide her again.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers set on the mid-game after the fall of Bahamut/before the coronation and post-game two years later (I believe it's on Revenant Wings).

" _Please, Balthier! You musn't die!"_

She could not bear the pain in her words to him: strong and despondent, her eyes burning with love. She called him to come back to her as her breath came in harsh, shuddering gasps. He left her without warning. He left her while he was there in the belly of the Sky Fortress. Bahamut was about to crash as it moving away from Rabanastre. He had left her because he was the one to save her beloved city. He left her because she let him forget his role as the leading man who never dies. He had been about to forgive her. The pirate of the world and his Viera partner took their last hope of survival to save the city and her. His ideal woman: his Princess. Her voice over the radio, pleaded and ordered him to come back to her, and he could hear her last words is a whisper.

" _Come back...come back..."_ her voice whispered in pain.

Without her sobs she no longer wants to breathe, but she was silent. Taking away the pain from more grief and anger, she wants to stay alive, to be calm and focused. She wants to be an act of resolution and sincerity to restore Dalmasca and reclaim her royal birthright. One month after the fall of Bahamut, her coronation is the next month.

 _Oh but every time I'm close to you_

 _there's too much I can't say_

 _and you just walk away..._

If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear his voice. She had lost him. She had known all along that she would lose him one way or another. There she stood, outside on her balcony, watching the peaceful city of Rabanastre and the ruins of the Bahamut. Faith had given her a new meaning of life after she leave behind her family, her Prince, her lover. She was alone again, without grief and tears. She was tired of fighting and she wants peace again at last. And she was ready for a new life and was prepared to accept the new title of Queen.

She had wanted to whisper " _I love you,"_ on the radio to him, but it was too late. She was alone in her heart, with all of her might, mind, body, and strength. The pirate of the world was too late to respond each other.

Her handmaiden came outside at the balcony with a pentagon-shaped leather pouch in her hand.

"Excuse me, m'lady. It's from a young girl named Penelo," she said as she handed the pouch to her soon-to-be Queen.

"Thank you, Miraé."

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

Her eyes rose to the handmaiden's and smiled firmly. "I think that will be all." she said gently as the handmaiden bowed at her and dismissed from the balcony.

She stared down at the pouch as walked inside the room to the table. She opened and held the pouch upside down, as she caught her breath in disbelief: a letter and a small leather envelope fell out. She open the envelope first and held a small metal object dropped to the palm of her hand, which was none other than her wedding ring. And not just the ring that her Prince had given her; the ring belonged to the sky pirate who had taken it from her as a payment, but she gave up her ring and handed it to him for good luck.

She picked the letter and read: _**Something more valuable: the Cache of the Glabados. I await in Bervenia.**_

 _Impossible,_ she thought, puzzled. _How could this be?_

She knew her fellow youngsters were on their sky pirating adventure; how could they send her the message like this while they were at Bervenia treasure hunting? And what does it all mean? In fact, she's Queen now and she has a right to stay, as Penelo knew all about it. But something just wasn't right. He promised that he was coming back. But he's dead.

Did he send her the ring as a reminder while he was on a long journey?

Confused, she placed the ring on the table next to the letter, which she picked it up and read again until she looked at the back of the letter: _**Give this to our Queen for me, would you?**_

Her heart felt suddenness and relief from pain and bereavement at last. Finally, love was inside her once again.

He's alive and he has his own life for now. Freedom of the skies was his only choice as a sky pirate, and he'd remembered her. She was gladly missed him so much. She still loved him and was ready to do her duty as Queen.

She closed her eyes with tears and smiled herself. She was relief on happiness and euphoric what they"d done the night where she'd made him a gift of love, freedom, joy and it was so memorable to love so completely. Memories of her Prince entered her life with a gentle smile of his face, but she gave up hope for him in peace. Bidding a loving farewell for the man she'd married, and finally drawn into the arms of a sky pirate. With a deep astonishment and great expectations, she had experienced a spiritual and impassioned bond between her and the pirate she cared and loved for the first time.

They"ll see each other again someday. In her heart, she knew that he promised to come back to her where his journey ends. She'll remember this someday.

 

* * *

 

 _Two Years Later_

 _  
_

She ruled over her kingdom and held the throne for over a month after the fall of the Bahamut. It was a moment of supreme triumph for the sole descendant of the Dynast King, the daughter of Dalmasca, and the widow of the Prince of Nabudis, who had spent most of her life in the shadow of the court, cast aside and forgotten. Four years after the death of her father, she was Queen and she was determined to enjoy her newfound freedom and to live her life to the fullest.

She set out to rule by good counsel, and she depended heavily on a group of trusted advisors. One of her first acts as Queen was to restore her kingdom and other territories. The people cherished her act of goodwill, loyalty, and prosperity.

It was expected that their Queen would remarry, but despite numerous courtships from Rozzaria and Archades, she never did. She made her decision to never marry again because of fear politics and deception.

She had her own personal problems with love.

During her coronation, her uncle, the Marquis told her that she was carrying the child of a stranger, and she knew the news would devastate her and her beloved kingdom. The Marquis knew that her true feelings for a sky pirate would cause a major scandal and worse: the counsel was planning to abdicate the Queen.

As a good uncle, he understood her. He solemnly swore to protect her and her monarchy, and to make a great decision for her and the sky pirate. So he, along with her father's trusted advisor, decided to conceal her personal life and to remain hidden from the public.

Nine months later as she gave birth, she had kept her child hidden from her advisors and counsels, and from her people. And the father of the child? She would keep it a secret whether she spoke to the people or not.

During her first month as Queen, she has been spending countless royal occasions visiting other kingdoms and attending meetings. Rules and regulations were her own duties, but she was heartbroken to see her friends split apart as they went on with their own lives, never seeing each other anymore. She hardly missed them, but she would gladly join them again.

In her inner self, she also kept her love for him a secret. She hadn't seen him for months but they responded each other again after the war. Penelo, her only friend, acted as her secret courier to exchange their letters during her sky pirating days. His surge of mutual desire longingly keeps her in his mind as he treasure hunts.

 _And I forgot_

 _to tell you I love you_

 _and the night's too long_

 _and cold here without you..._

After enduring meetings after meeting, she was finally alone. She hugged her arms around her legs as she sat on a white bench on her balcony in the warm breeze of midnight. She wanted to stay awake and wait for him; her eyes were drowsy and she struggled to keep them open. The ring, the embodiment of all the dreams and desires of a sky pirate, was held tightly in her hand. It was proof that he was willing to risk everything so to truly be hers in the eyes of the world.

As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed that he came to her at night, carrying her like her body was floating. He lowered his heads to hers and kissed her forehead, she could feel his warm lips burning against her skin.

And she could smell the leather he wore, the spice of his scent, of him...

 _I grieve in my condition_

 _for i cannot find the words to say_

 _i need you so..._

"You are my life for me as I'm your life for yours always, my Princess." he whispered into her ear as his soft breath lightly touched her skin.

No! It was not a dream! Her eyes opened at his touch in a moment of bewilderment. It was real––he was here. He was carrying her as he walked slowly from the balcony.

For two years she had been waiting for this moment; she welcomed him into her loving arms with infinite kisses. Two years of longing while he promised to find something more valuable. She knew, as her arms tightened around his neck, eyes closed in bliss and her tears running down her cheeks, one year of grief and loneliness were at a bitter end. His eyes shut in pain and relief and his face buried between her shoulders and her neck. Pulling her close as he inhaled her scent with a memory. He never wanted to let go.

The memories back she was waiting for her Prince to return but in his lifeless body, he wanted one last glimpse of her face and her voice before he died. And so, she's on her arms of her love, the pirate of the world returned from freedom of the skies. He returned her and shared each other and their memories––memories of their first evening kiss at the Phon Coast, of their second but intense kiss at the Cerobi Steppe on full moon, the follow of their first and their last, heady, beguilingly lovemaking in his cabin of the Strahl, and he guided her again and again.

"You came..." she whispered, her face wet with tears.

"Sorry I took so long." he said in a tender voice. His eyes closed and he smiled warmly as he took a breath.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "How did you get up here?"

He chuckled as he pressed his cheek to hers in an embrace. "Don't you remember, Princess?" he explained as he walked slowly to the room before he finally reached to her bedchamber. "I'm the leading man and I will never reveal my secrets to anyone else...only to the leading lady I'm carrying with me."

She sniffed then smiled, her head lay against his shoulder and her arms still around him. He hadn't changed. His body and soul were the same as when they first met.

"You look beautiful, Ashe," he said during the coronation, without seeing each other. "The three of you."

"You saw us?" she said, stunned. "Where?"

"At your family's secret villa retreat. I sneaked in," he said with an easy. "And she has my eyes, doesn't she?"

"And he has mine," she answered with a grin. She had told him about the twins in her letters. "Don't worry, Balthier. They're in a safe haven. And they're under my handmaiden's care. We can see them again soon."

"Does the Marquis know about us?"

"He'll understand." she answered. "And he's the one who taking care of us."

"He's going to kill me when I show up with you," he scoffed with sly humor.

"No he won't."

He finally reached her bedchamber and set her down, standing closer to her. His eyes closed as he leaned his forehead to hers. His hands moved slowly and smoothly on her bare arms then he slid them around her waist.

She wanted to make him happy and she was confident that she had done so. She was with him. Flesh and blood. She wanted to touch him for long that he's alive. From now, she was with him as she draws to his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hold me..." she whispered into his ear.

His eyes closed as he held her tightly, pressing her body hard against the length of his. His cheeks were against her hair, embracing her. Love had struck him when he has least expected it––two borders: both of them from a different worlds.

Then he felt her body shudder on his. "Ashe. You're trembling," he said, a doubtful look on his face.

"I thought you were dead," she stammered, then she relaxed herself. Following her gaze to his with a small grin, she said, "And I've never been kissed by a ghost."

"I've came back from the dead just to seduce you," he sneered teasingly.

"You're haunting me, Balthier."

He smiled gently to cool her down. "Well, I'm here. You should reward me for saving your city, my Queen," he replied with a wink.

"Here's your eternal reward..." she whispered softly as she leaned closer to him. "...just for the both of us." And she kissed him passionately. Her tongue moved with his, so punishingly sweet and gentle. Touching it was a tantalizing stroke. She was hungry for him; she leaned against him and lowered her arms free from his neck, then slid them down and around the lean tautness of his waist. Her hand reached around his back as her fingertips undid the metal clasps behind his vest. Delicately, slowly, and carefully. One by one until his vest was free from his body.

She could feel her skin burning his, he slid his hand onto her hair to kiss her firmly. Then he moved his hot endless kisses to her cheeks, the nape of her neck, to her shoulder. His other hand slipped one strap of her nightdress off her shoulder as his fingers began caressing her bare breast. Her eyes closed and she gave a light soft moan as she tried to concentrate on removing his vest.

Before she moved on, she lowered her head in frowned; her fingers moved carefully to slid off his vest while she whispered to him. "During time as a Queen, I've gained everything when I ruled for the sake of my kingdom." She let his vest fall free from his body. "But I'm afraid the counsel has bait on me."

"On marriage proposal?" he said as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes."

Before she could tell the court whether or not she would remarry to a consort, marriage proposals flooded her with the inevitable political wheeling and dealing. She feared that they might involve her as bait for marriage to draw in conspirators.

"It's been over twelve months and I've never been remarried to anyone...but..." her eyes met his. "What am I thinking...?"

His hand gently brushed her cheek and her collarbone. "What?"

She sighed deeply but she changed her mind against speaking. "I don't want you to get involved, Balthier."

"Ashe," he murmured as his hand moved from her cheeks to her neck. "I don't care what I'm involved in."

"Don't you understand?" she asked with incredulity. "We've talked about it."

"I know."

"It's imposturous."

"I'll talk to him privately. And he'll understand."

"You're a sky pirate."

"I don't care."

"But–" she protested, but she was silenced by his lips on hers. He wanted more, the more he could ever handle.

"You know everything about me," he said. "I gave up my freedom." he confessed her. "I've finally made up my mind, so I gave Vaan my wings."

She felt a slight jolt. "Balthier...why?"

He leaned forward and sighed with a smile. "All I remember when I was at the Bahamut was your voice and I've finally had the luck of the wedding band you've given me. Later, I was on a long dangerous journey after I left Lemurés, and I've changed. I don't know why. Fran knows about my feelings that I hide inside, Ashe. She said to me that if I really cared for her, I'd go see her. Fran was the only good friend I've ever had with the wisdom of good relationships, and I knew she had her own destiny. The truth is that I came here to see you and our children." He took her hand gently and placed it on his chest, his heart beating for her. "You are my life, Princess. I love you. I can't stop thinking or driving myself mad about you when I can't hold you."

Little by little, she had learned of the sky pirate's long history; it had been claimed he was descended from the aristocracy – a line of distinguished philosophers, educationalists, and scientists like his father. Perhaps it was her only hope to save her monarchy, to lean upon him as her consort and husband. She would announce that he was the father of her twins. Above all, it was all about love, not politics. The gods promised that.

 _It's like an emotional yet powerful fairy tale_ , she thought cleverly.

A single tear streaked from her eyes and she smiled sadly in surmise. "So am I..." she said softly as her hands moved down from his chest to began peeling off his clothing. "...because I found you."

"And I found you, too," he whispered her as he embraced her, his burning kisses with a dart of his tongue gave her long audible breath of bliss and adoration. "I love you, Ashelia."

"And I love you, Ffamran," she smiled at him. She freed his shirt and her working fingers continued as she began slowly to unfasten his trousers. Waiting to see his nakedness at her eyes again for two years, she asked, "Anything else before we start, or are you having some second thoughts?"

"Indubitably," he smirked with a wink as he slipped the other strap of her nightdress off her shoulder.

They stood naked in front of each other as the heat changed between them from the warm evening breeze outside. She moved slowly backward, pulling him to the edge of her bed. She was on top of him as their eyes stared each other reluctantly.

"And what happened to the more valuable thing you've been looking for, pirate?" If there was anything else to say, it was left unsaid as his lips silenced hers.

"You're the most valuable treasure I've had, Princess."

And so it was done, and the fairy tale is now complete...


End file.
